<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DickJay】Suffer by noato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625922">【DickJay】Suffer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato'>noato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Bottom Jason Todd, False Pregnancy, Horny Jason Todd, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rabbit Jason Todd, Top Dick Grayson, Wolf Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>習慣使然下，迪克從窗台鑽入屋內並輕巧落地。然而在腳底肉球觸擊地毯的一瞬間，不對勁的預感立刻沿著背脊竄流而上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DickJay】Suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*OOC，駕照兩隻雞腿換的</p>
<p>*BGM Hurts - Suffer</p>
<p>*篇名暫定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　習慣使然下，迪克從窗台鑽入屋內並輕巧落地。然而在腳底肉球觸擊地毯的一瞬間，不對勁的預感立刻沿著背脊竄流而上。他謹慎地低伏身子、豎起耳朵，湛藍的眼瞇起在微光中觀察起四周，一切都和他出發夜巡前相同，來不及收拾的餐盤還擺在桌上，雜物依舊覆蓋客廳地面。</p>
<p>　　<em>嗒!</em><br/>
　　突然寂靜之中，一聲細微聲響被黑狼捕捉到，迪克抖抖耳朵銳利目光瞪了過去，然而除了漆黑的廊道，他什麼都看不到。<br/>
　　<em>嗒!</em><br/>
　　彷彿催促抑或是<strong>挑釁</strong>他般，又是一聲響起。<br/>
　　迪克繃住下顎抽出卡里棍握於手中，繞過地面雜物往聲源靠過去。一步兩步，他放緩呼吸走過廁所，來到臥室那扇半闔著的門前。自房內洩漏的光照在腳邊，誘他前往的聲音此時又藏匿回黑暗中。迪克感覺到腎上腺素開始帶來亢奮，他一手輕搭上門板，微微施力推動——<br/>
　　高大身軀從黑暗中衝出來撞了他滿懷，迪克一時失去平衡被撞倒在地面，對方坐在他的胯上，沉重重量讓他一時之間掙脫不了。<br/>
　　「——小翅膀？」<br/>
　　反擊的動作在聞到熟悉的味道後錯愕地停止，傑森身上長年縈繞的煙硝與煙草此時不知為何竟混著濕溽甜膩。<br/>
　　傑森沒有回應，只是低喘著以臀部磨蹭起他的下身，雙手胡亂在迪克身上摸索，試圖勾起他的情慾。<br/>
　　天啊，傑森正硬著，勃發的性器隔著布料蹭著迪克還軟趴趴的小迪克。這個事實擊中迪克的大腦，讓他有些暈乎。<br/>
　　「小翅膀，你怎麼了？」<br/>
　　迪克察覺異常試圖開口詢問，但被傑森扣住下巴，以饑渴而淫糜的吻止住更多話語。<br/>
　　「閉上嘴迪基鳥，該死的給我就對了。」<br/>
　　急迫渴望的吻勾起迪克慾望，傑森終於不再壓在他身上，起身後拉了一把迪克，讓他背靠著牆在兩人寬的走廊裡坐好，接著將自己擠進大張的雙腿中，從緊身衣中解放出開始有點精神的小迪克。<br/>
　　「喔、傑森——」在迪克驚訝的目光下，以唇舌舔舐後毫不猶豫地吞入口腔中。<br/>
　　縱然察覺對方的不對勁，但戀人口腔溫熱甜蜜，小迪克還是誠實地在傑森有些笨拙的技巧下硬了，而且速度幾乎可以說是生涯新紀錄。<br/>
　　將手指插入戀人凌亂髮間，揉捏起那對毛絨絨的兔耳，每每傑森給他口交時，迪克都會忍不住手去逗弄耳朵，換得對方羞惱的反應，而現在照慣例惹來了兔子的不滿。<br/>
　　傑森有些氣了，想抬頭抗議卻被迪克按住頭部只能以眼神發洩，他氣急敗壞地搶回耳朵，並把它們撥到腦後以免干擾動作。那雙碧綠的眼映著迪克的身影，眼角和撒著可愛雀斑的臉頰有些泛紅，而適合親吻的唇正被陰莖撐開……迪克鬆開對頭部的抑制，傑森立刻起身迎上迪克低下的唇瓣。<br/>
　　親吻間洩漏出傑森不滿的悶哼，他雙腿岔開爬回迪克身上，任由年長者輕笑著將手探入褲子。<br/>
　　然後迪克迎來了又一個驚喜。<br/>
　　傑森低垂著眼避開迪克欣喜的視線，只是咬著下唇解開褲腰帶，和迪克合力脫下外褲。黑色蕾絲丁字褲緊緊勒住飽滿漲紅的分身，前液將內褲弄得一蹋糊塗，在昏暗燈光中閃耀著水光，而結實的臀肉間藏著肛塞。<br/>
　　左右捕捉不到害羞兔子的視線，迪克便咬著內褲上緣扯下至堪堪露出頂端卻又將其困住的地方，隔著黑絲親吻小傑森，同時手指勾著肛塞把柄來回扯動著。<br/>
　　「別玩了！」傑森低吼撥開迪克的手，自己摸索至後方一把拔出藏著許久的肛塞。<br/>
　　隨著動作結實修長的雙腿猛地顫了下，喘息自緊咬的牙關逃逸而出，被狼敏銳的聽力捕捉到。半透明的橘色胡蘿蔔被隨手扔在地上，潤滑液甩了一地弄髒了地毯。<br/>
　　迪克立刻將手伸往一旁的櫃子想從中找出保險套，然而不等他找到，傑森在緩口氣後就扯開內褲，扶住迪克直直坐了下去，期待已久的接觸逼出兩人的呻吟。傑森撐著男人的大腿賣力擺動著腰，撐高又坐回，每一次都將迪克吞噬至最底，小穴搭配動作收縮、放鬆，每一次都運用渾身解數取悅身下的男人。<br/>
　　在傑森的努力下，迪克很快就瀕臨高潮，他配合戀人的節奏挺動腰部射在體內，同時傑森收縮穴口持續騎著，確保迪克射得一乾二淨。<br/>
　　迪克大口喘著氣笑的滿足，卻在垂眼時看到傑森還硬著的下身，伸手過去要愛撫。誰知傑森起身避開了手，又伏回他的雙腿間撫弄起消退的小迪克。<br/>
　　「別急，小翅膀，你要給我時間緩緩。」迪克連忙抬起傑森的下巴。<br/>
　　「等不了了。」傑森含糊道，將手指納入口腔，當成陰莖吞吐起來。「現在就要你再硬起來幹我，全部都射在裡面。」<br/>
　　不對，太不對了。迪克突然覺得幾分鐘前痛快高潮的自己很糟糕，他連忙雙手捧住傑森臉頰，仔細審視戀人的眼。<br/>
　　「嘿，怎麼了?」他溫柔說著，同時回想今夜夜巡時是否有漏接任何來自蝙蝠的消息:「為什麼就等不了了，我又不會跑掉不是嗎?」</p>
<p>　　臉頰泛著紅暈蹭過掌心，只聽見傑森反覆呢喃著：「不，一定要今天才行......」<br/>
　　說著，傑森消停沒一會的手又摸上身體，迪克這下徹底軟了，連忙制住戀人騷動的手。但傑森開始掙扎起來，最後迪克抓住空隙一把將傑森推倒在地面上，卡進長腿間逼迫身下人只能大張雙腿，以四肢控制住人高馬大的戀人。<br/>
　　體位變化讓傑森驚慌，他試圖抬高屁股併攏雙腿，卻被迪克卡住只能蠕動著。「該死的快放開我，會流出來！」<br/>
　　隨著話語，傑森的表情開始帶上點絕望，那雙碧綠的眼似乎泛起水光。這嚇到了迪克，下意識看向兩人貼合的部位──儘管被操開的菊穴試圖慰留，但白濁的精液還是罔顧期待在視線下緩緩流出，從蕾絲間滴落地面。<br/>
　　「快滾一邊去！」顫抖藏在氣急斥喝中，迪克鬆開箝制，傑森立刻蜷縮起身體滾至一旁。<br/>
　　地毯被潤滑液與精液弄濕了一攤，若是平時傑森一定會為了善後而生氣，但此時他只是將自己抱得緊緊的，縮成好小的模樣。<br/>
　　「我今天不想和你吵，你就不能他媽的硬起來嗎？」傑森背對著迪克說道，話語還帶著鼻音。<br/>
　　「這樣說就傷人了。」迪克湊過去，輕輕扳過弟弟的肩膀，試圖緩和氣氛：「這種說法好像我硬不起來一樣。」<br/>
　　「你現在不就硬不起來嗎？」不明顯得抽了鼻子，傑森撇過頭死死盯著地面。<br/>
　　「等等就可以了。」迪克嘆氣，手指順起那頭蜷曲的黑髮： 「但不能只有我自己爽，若是你不開心我還硬的下去嗎？」<br/>
　　「跟我說說看，發生什麼事讓你這麼急迫？」<br/>
　　迪克將傑森抱入懷中，年幼者靠在肩上沉默不語，潮濕鼻息噴在迪克脖子上顯得無辜而脆弱。<br/>
　　「……今天是排卵日。」<br/>
　　還以為得不到回應，怎知過了沒多久迪克捕捉到了近乎耳語的聲音。<br/>
　　迪克想起傑森這陣子食量的變化、更為暴躁的情緒，以及在「排卵日」內射不戴套……一切線索都指向假孕，傑森想要懷孕，想要孩子，一個甚至是多個他和迪克的孩子。雖然不知道是什麼原因讓雄兔堅信有所謂的排卵日並認真求歡，儘管生理上無法懷孕，但想到急迫想要受孕的傑森，還是讓他開心卻又心疼。<br/>
　　「噢小翅膀，你想要我們的孩子嗎?」迪克摟得更緊了，開心的埋在黑髮間：「我好開心。」<br/>
　　「所以你可以硬了嗎?可以就別廢話，快點來幹我。」傑森羞紅了臉，掙脫懷抱趴伏回迪克身上。<br/>
迪克捧住弟弟的臉頰，沿著嘴唇一路吻向眼角，哄著：「當然可以，但是我想回床上。」<br/>
聽到要移動讓傑森面露遲疑，迪克目光飄向一旁心生一計，他從櫃子抽屜中翻找出酒精棉片和潤滑液，然後撿起那隻兔子帶來的胡蘿蔔。</p>
<p>     「不然我們把這個塞回去，這樣移動時就不會漏出來了。」</p>
<p>    傑森背過身讓迪克將肛塞放回體內，透明的胡蘿蔔緩緩撐開穴肉，展露出內裡粉紅內壁以及殘餘的精液。迪克邊推送邊讓穩落在臀瓣與結實的後背，手指鑽進蕾絲內褲裡撫弄小傑森，換來聲聲低喘，年幼者不自覺扭動胯部尋求更多撫慰脹痛的分身，透過透明肛塞可以清楚看見小穴的饑渴吸吮。<br/>
    迪克改變抽送角度，讓肛塞不斷觸擊前列腺，伴隨手上套弄，很快就讓傑森的背脊彎成優美的曲線，愉悅解脫的呻吟頓時充滿整個走廊。<br/>
    射精後傑森軟了下來，在觸地前一刻被迪克撈回懷中，而胡蘿蔔終於也被整根吃進去，迪克試著抽出但發現吸得很緊，竊笑著打了下飽滿的臀，傑森回過頭瞪他，半抱起弟弟協助他站穩，迪克牽著傑森進了房間，輕輕將他推倒在床上。</p>
<p>     「還有要給我的驚喜嗎？」迪克笑問，兔耳敏感的抽了抽，傑森吸了口氣後將上身黑T一把脫下。</p>
<p>    果然是驚喜，黑色藍色蕾絲交織成的胸罩包覆住美好的胸膛，還未脫下的蕾絲內褲帶著淫糜的水漬，健美的身材搭配如此柔美的服飾更是美景。</p>
<p>     「這真是太棒的驚喜了。」迪克放鬆四肢，任憑戀人以熟練動作為他脫下緊身衣，傑森雙手環著他的腰渴求炙熱的呼吸落在耳畔，兔耳垂落兩旁搔著迪克的臉頰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「廢話少說。」勾著脖子兩人翻回床上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是希望能早點玩到MHR的祭品</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>